1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling of substrates and heat producing components in contact therewith and to a heat transmission technique therefor.
2. The Prior Art
Removal of heat from substrates and particularly from the heat producing components in contact therewith and adjacent thereto has presented a serious problem to the electronics art. This problem has been handled by normal heat transmission due to conduction and the like. However, heat removal by this method is limited and therefore limits component density when heat build-up becomes a serious problem. Heat removal density has been increased by the use of fans to blow air over the components, operation in a cool atmosphere and the like. However, even these methods do not provide sufficiently high amounts of heat removal to greatly minimize the problems presented by high component packing densities. The above noted application presents a new and significantly superior approach to heat removal by the introduction of heat transmission paths within a substrate, closely adjacent the heat producing components to greatly increase the degree of heat removal relative to prior art methods. However, it is desired to even further increase the amount of heat removed as well as to provide an inexpensive, self-contained heat transmitter within the substrate.